1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible circuitry within a digital watch, and more particularly to a flexible cable containing contacts for the batteries, push buttons, oscillator crystal, electronic components, electro-optical display elements, and interconnections between said contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, flexible cables have been employed in digital watches. The structure of such a cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,640, filed Sept. 16, 1974, entitled, "Digital Watch with Elastomer Housing Block and Flexible Printed Circuitry" and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, which is Hughes Aircraft Company. The prior art digital watch contained contacts on the cable for the batteries and the push buttons, and the ceramic substrate was placed on this cable, the substrate being the base for the electronic circuitry and components. On the other hand, the flexible cable of the present invention acts as a base for all of the electrical contacts and interconnections, thereby eliminating the ceramic substrate of the prior art.